


falling for you (when you are worlds away)

by centaurora



Category: Dream SMP RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream POV, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: “Why do you have to be so far away?” Dream sighs as he drags the cursor across his screen.He can never look at George when he asks that question - he doesn’t like to see the disappointment written across his face.“Clay, we’ve been over this. Just a few more months, I promise,” George whispers like it’s the worst news in the world to break to someone.Dream supposes for the both of them it is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	falling for you (when you are worlds away)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm here to offer my first dnf fic 
> 
> i'm really testing the waters here - i think i want to add a second chapter to this but i wanted to see what everyone thought of it first!!
> 
> title from taylor swift's come back...be here bc yeah 
> 
> lmk what you think!

Long distance is a scary premise for anyone involved. Dream is no stranger to the late-night FaceTime calls, whispered words floating across land and sea. Perhaps it’s kind of a stereotype at this point for gays to find partners across states, countries, continents. 

Dream knows when he and George start talking, he’s falling into the trap all over again. He doesn’t mean the talking that comes with being part of the SMP or the talking around their friends in a Discord call. 

He means the talking when the light is low, Patches curled next to him in bed. He finds himself stroking the fur between her ears wishing there were someone else in her place. He stays up into the early hours, grasping at the window when his night meets George’s morning. He finds himself being thankful five hours is the only time between them. It’s still too long. 

Sapnap is the only one who knows that he and George’s relationship deepens past SMP lore and platonic affection. Dream has known Sapnap for years - it felt like he’d be actively excluding him if he didn’t bring it up. Plus, he figured Sap deserved some sort of warning that the Dream Team had effectively turned into a couple and the third wheel. 

\--

The call went about as well as Dream could’ve expected it to: 

“You’re telling me I get to think about how my best friends can’t keep it in their pants?” Sapnap huffs as George stifles a laugh. 

Dream can’t see him right now, but he can imagine how George is grinning. He always smiles with his eyes, hidden laughter apparent on his face. 

He’d never tell George that he takes notice of things like that for fear of being called a simp. (Admittedly, he is one. His boyfriend doesn’t need to know that, though.) 

“So I’m Dream Team’s third wheel?” Sapnap continues, muttering more to himself. 

George cuts in with a snarky comment saying he already was the third wheel and Sapnap tells him to fuck off and hangs up. 

\--

George appears on Dream’s screen not ten seconds after the Discord disconnect noise sounds in his headphones. 

Dream sees the laughter dance in George’s eyes before he grins in that way Dream knows so well. 

Dream kind of wants to kiss it off his face. Damn the four thousand miles between them denying him that privilege. 

“Why do you have to be so far away?” Dream sighs as he drags the cursor across his screen. 

He can never look at George when he asks that question - he doesn’t like to see the disappointment written across his face. 

“Clay, we’ve been over this. Just a few more months, I promise,” George whispers like it’s the worst news in the world to break to someone. Dream supposes for the both of them it is. 

Hearing George use his real name makes everything feel too real, too intimate. It pulls him from the realm of fantasy he and his friends so often escape to. He finds that everything is much easier when he’s in an 8-bit world and the worst thing that can happen is a bad spawn or losing your diamond armor. 

Admittedly, he’s sunk an embarrassing amount of time grinding to get those items, but they can always be remade. Real life is so messy and there’s no guide to tell him what to do next. 

\--

“You gonna turn your camera on or am I gonna have to look at myself all night?” George interrupts his train of thought. Hearing George’s teasing tone snaps him back to reality and he thinks maybe real life has its perks, too. 

“If I looked like you, I’d look at myself all night for sure,” Dream shoots back, but he pulls the tape covering his webcam back. He should probably get something more sophisticated than painter’s tape, but he really cannot be bothered to change it. 

George’s face has reddened prettily with his blush at Dream’s comment. Dream meant it when he said he could look at George all night. There’s something about him that is captivating. 

“You’re such a flirt,” George has grown shy. It’s not uncommon for him to flush under Dream’s attention. Dream likes how easy it is to get under his skin. 

“Only for you, babe,” Dream winks exaggeratedly just as Patches hops up onto his desk. She meows petulantly like he’s been ignoring her all day despite him lying on the couch for hours with her earlier. 

“Seems you have a visitor,” George comments as Dream tries to get Patches off his keyboard. 

He doesn’t successfully pull her away until she’s typed a string of gibberish into Discord and opened two new tabs. 

“Well, Patches says ‘werdftghy’, if you were wondering,” Dream laughs as he gets up to feed her. 

“I think that means ‘I’m tired of you spending all your time with George’,” George declares sagely as if he’s some cat whisperer. 

Dream simply shakes his head and switches the Discord call to his phone. George always answers his calls so fast he thinks that George must be waiting for the exact second Dream’s icon pops up. 

“Who knew my boyfriend was so wise?” Dream thinks he likes using the word “boyfriend”. It’s not like they don’t throw around _husband_ and _boyfriend_ all the time in the SMP, but when it’s just the two of them, it’s different. It has a nice weight to it that curls around his chest until he grows warm. 

“One of the many reasons you fell for me, I’m sure,” George’s laughter filters through Dream’s tinny phone speakers. Patches weaves her way through Dream’s legs as he rifles through the pantry for her bag of food. 

“Who said I liked you?” Dream scoffs as he fills Patches’ bowl. She lets out a pleased mew and Dream can finally focus back on George. 

“Right, you _love_ me,” George reminds Dream with a soft expression Dream isn’t expecting. 

Dream normally would tease back with an appropriate amount of snark, but today, his heart’s not in it. 

“Yeah, I do. I can’t wait to tell you in person,” Dream smiles himself. It’s a small smile that George has told him he only does when George is watching. He thinks himself lucky to have someone who notices things like that about him. 

“Not fair, it’s like 2 AM here. Gonna make me cry,” George pouts, only looking more adorable for it. 

“You’re such a baby,” Dream snorts as he makes his way back to his bed. They do this a lot - a call before George succumbs to sleep that’s been threatening to overcome him for hours now. 

“Mm, but at least I’m your baby,” George sounds like he might drift off any minute now. He’s placed his phone on his pillow, propped where Dream can the shadowy outline of his face. 

“Kinda gay, bro,” Dream cracks while George rolls his eyes. Dream may have been sappier than usual today, but he will not resist the urge to toss in a gay joke or three. 

“Stay until I fall asleep?” George asks like they don’t do this every night. 

“Always do,” Dream replies, but George’s eyes have already slipped closed. Dream envies the man for his ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. 

\--

Dream waits his customary fifteen minutes, listening to George breathe. Sometimes he’ll mumble incoherent things to himself. Dream often wonders if he would understand better if he could hear from the other side of the bed rather than the other side of the ocean. 

Ending the call carves a hole in Dream’s heart that isn’t filled until he sees George the next day. 

He doesn’t want to miss George this way, but the promise of _soon_ carries him. 

Just a few more months.

90 days. 

2,160 hours. 

129,600 minutes. 

He can do this. 

He has to. 


End file.
